


Ubusuku obude kakhulu

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ubusuku obude kakhulu

Kulobusuku obumnyama kakhulu, ulwa eceleni kwakhe. Muhle futhi akanamusa, akafani nanoma yimuphi umuntu wesifazane amaziyo. Unamandla amsulwa, akahlolanga futhi futhi uyiqhawe (konke ayikho). Njengoba ebulala, umletha empilweni. Simangalisayo futhi simangalisayo, unquma abafileyo. Inhliziyo yakhe igcwala ukumangala nokunye.

Ngamandla, uyakhala futhi uyaphuma, engenandaba negazi nokugcwala ebusweni bakhe (okujulile kunciphisa intamo yakhe). Imisipha igxambukela eminyene, izindwangu ezixubile, amashidi eshayiwe ashayiwe. Unenkazimulo. Ajabule.

Wayengeke yini amphakamise ngokushesha? Lowo ozelwe, uzoba ngongqondongqondo otheni, owokukhanya okukhanyayo, kulobusuku obumnyama kakhulu.


End file.
